nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Himekawa
Sora Himekawa (姫川 そら, Himekawa Sora) is the president of handicrafts club.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 16-20 Appearance Sora is a girl of average height, with long flowing light-colored hair reaching the lower end of her back. She has a slender frame with a less noticeable bust. Her uniform consists of a white collar shirt with a dark bow, and a plaid skirt with stripes. She wears a white vest over her collar shirt, black socks and white leather shoes Personality Sora has been shown to have a calm demeanor, even when Ryu knocked down her club room's door. she has also been shown to give respect for others, such as Ryu who to some of the student body is unqualified for his position in the Student Council. She is also very caring for others, even to the extent of to somewhat oblivious to her own injuries. Plot Second Witch War Arc In the Handicrafts Club, Sora is making a portrait as Ryu knocks the door down. She calmly greets him, noting that he's from the Student Council, she then asks him if she could help him with anything. She watches as he comes closer, only to trip on some books knocking her unconscious on the floor. She quickly wakes up, and wipes his face with her handkerchief, noting that he's bleeding, telling him to stay where he is. As she gets the first aid kit, she herself trips and gets even more injuries, however she ignores this and tells Ryu again to stay where he is. After she got the first aid kit, she patched him of his wounds and watched him left.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 148, Page 2 The next day, Ryu visits her in her club room. she calls him in only to reveal that her finger is bleeding after using a needle, shocking Ryu. As he gets some tissues she calmly asks him if his injury is better. As she wipes her finger, she states that it's good that he's feeling better. Afterwards she asks if he needs any help, which Ryu plainly ask her to kiss him. She is shocked to hear this, he continues to ask her though she informs him that she's not dating. As he continues to beg, she asks him if he's being bullied. She questions him if she could assist him with his bullies, only for him to burst into laughter dropping on the floor. She gets surprised from this, Ryu states that she is sort of strange, which she explains that she is often called that. She states that she's relieved that he's not being bullied, and accepts his request for a kiss. He asks if it is fine for her, she then explains that he doesn't seem bad nor does he have bad intentions, she however asks him for one favor. In exchange for the kiss, he has to assist her in making a stuffed bear for a handicrafts club show. As Ryu is shocked to see the sketch, she asks him if he's good at sewing, as she reveals that she is not. He questions why she is in the Handicrafts Club, which she explains that she would get better at it. She watches as Ryu explains that he's good at sewing, exciting her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 5-10 The following day, in the club room as Ryu enters, she starts bleeding from the apex of her head, shocking Ryu. She happily welcomes him as enters. As she wipes her head she explains that she's been having trouble. Ryu then shows a stuffed bear for her trial piece, which she gets excited and starts to praise it. He brings out the material needed to make one. As they start making it, Sora asks why Ryu wants to kiss her in the first place. Explaining that she feels bad for receiving his help in exchange for just a kiss, asking if she could help even more. He refuses however she refuses his answers. He explains that she might not believe it, though she quickly states that she will believe it. He starts to explain about the witches, much later he comes to the point where he has to kiss her for the Student Council. She is surprised to hear about this, however she explains that she did think that things happening around the school was odd. She notes that Ryu was exactly what she thought, working hard behind the scene, despite the few good things about him she has heard, stating that he is a wonderful person, causing him to blush as they continue. She later watched him leave as he heads to the Student Council Office.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 12-16 Abbilities Retrocognition: Sora is able to see in the past of people she kisses, similar to Noa. Unlike Noa, she can see Happy moments between two people. References Category:Female Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Second-Year Students Category:Article stubs Category:Witches